KrisTao Pembenaran Diri
by Nagichan94
Summary: Reverse writing dari fict pemakaman/kalo nggak ngerti baca aja abis itu ripiu biar ngeksis! #plak


**WARNING : Typho menghantui andaaa~ hihihi *ketawakunti* juga siapin mental kalian TaoRis/KrisTao shipper. Huhuhu~**

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**EXO's Fanfiction **

**Huang Zi Tao – Wu Yi Fan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENT **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pembenaran diri**

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**###**

_**Yi Fan ge...**_

"_**Apakah sekarang aku sudah menjadi orang yang baik? Apa kamu sudah bisa memaafkan aku? Tao." **_

Pada akhirnya semua orang butuh pembenaran diri, bahwa ada orang-orang yang datang ke pemakamannya. Bahwa dia orang baik. Bahwa ada banyak orang yang mengingatnya ketika dia mati. Bahkan walau sekedar orang asing.

'_Lihat orang-orang asing ini. Mereka pikir aku orang baik. Dan mereka akan menemaniku ketika kalian pergi.'_

Perlahan aku menutup mataku dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Menatap orang-orang asing yang mengelilinginya. Aku menoleh ke liang lahat itu lagi.

Terlintas ucapan perempuan yang sempat berbincang denganku beberapa menit yang lalu, yang sempat ku asumsikan sebagai selingkuhan Yi Fan yang entah ke berapa.

"_Aku ketemu dia 2 bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu jam sepuluh malam dan aku baru saja pulang kerja dari kantor. Saat itu aku bernasib sial. Aku dirampok. Tasku diambil dan aku dipukuli pencuri-pencuri itu di pinggir jalan. Waktu itu aku benar-benar bingung. Aku terduduk dipinggir jalan, berdarah-darah, menunggu seseorang datang menolong. Dan datanglah tuan Yi Fan ini. Dia menenangkanku, menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnyu, meminta alamat rumahku, dan mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit untuk diobati juga mengantarku pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Itu saja yang dia lakukan. Waktu aku bertanya nama dan hal-hal lainnya, dia tidak menjawab, hanya berkata, "Jika nanti, entah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang akan datang atau tahun depan, saya mati... Tolong datang ke pemakaman saya." Lalu dia pergi. Dan, kemarin aku mendapat undangan." _

Terlintas perkataan Chanyeol hyung saat aku menemuinya di dalam rumah tadi, ikut berbela sungkawa atas meninggalnya Wu Yi Fan.

"_Ya, aku yang mengirim undangan-undangan itu kepada orang-orang tertentu. Itu permintaan Yi Fan hyung. Dulu." _

Kupikir aku akan langsung mengadakan pesta besar ketika keparat itu mati. Berbagai pikiran dan luapan perasaan menghantamku, aku sangat bahagia ketika Yi Fan meninggal.

Dia memang laki-laki menyedihkan yang dibenci oleh keluarganya sendiri, kerabat dekatnya, teman-temannya dan semua orang.

Aku menghabiskan hidupku dengan membencinya. Mempunyai mimpi-mimpi untuk mendobrak masuk rumahnya dan memutilasinya. Awal dia membuatku seperti ini, sungguh membuatku marah hingga mencapai ubun-ubun.

Hanya rasa egoisme yang membuatku berkilah akan keadaan. Aku tidak pernah sanggup. Jujur dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku tidak pernah bisa membenci Yi Fan.

Ku seka airmata yang mengaliri pipiku.

_Terlintas lagi._ _Klise film dalam otakku. _

_Aku yang lebam dan tidak ingin bicara lagi dengannya, didatangi sosok itu ke apartemenku, akhirnya turun ke bawah kursi, bertekuk lutut dan mengangkat sebuah cincin perak ke arahku. Lalu tibalah saat itu. _

"_Tolong menikahlah denganku, Zi Tao. Hiduplah bersamaku. Aku mohon." _

_Lagi. _

_Cerita-cerita lama. _Ciuman pertama, gosip-gosip tidak enak tentang dirinya.

Yi Fan yang kalau marah selalu mengataiku bodoh, menghinaku dan seluruh leluhurku, memukuliku, namun anehnya aku tetap bertahan dan mencintainya. Yi Fan yang ambisius, Yi Fan yang sarkastis, Yi Fan yang bisa meluluhkan hati setiap orang disekitarnya hanya dengan kepercayaan diri dan kecerdasannya.

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan aku masih ingat sosoknya saat itu.

_Kilasan-kilasan memori tentang Yi Fan mulai berlalu lalang di kepalaku. _

_Dengan wajah penuh percaya diri, dia tersenyum ke arahku. Yi Fan berdiri dengan kemeja hitamnya yang rapi dengan jas abu-abu senada dengan dasinya dan rambut yang disisir rapi. _

"_Aku antar kamu pulang, ya? Itu juga kalau kamu tidak keberatan." _

Aku bingung kenapa orang secerdas dia bisa jatuh hati kepada pemuda biasa sepertiku. Dan aku, Huang Zi Tao, 18 tahun saat itu begitu terpikat oleh pesona sosok itu.

Walau tak ayal terselip kenangan manis dibaliknya. Pengalaman pahit yang kualami selama hidup bersamanya lebih banyak.

_Kau tidak tahu betapa brengseknya dirimu Wu Yi Fan! _

Jadi aku hanya trofi, hadiah? Hanya alat untuk memamerkan kehebatannya yang bisa mendapatkan aku yang disukai banyak orang? Jadi dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyayangiku? Aku selama ini cuma bagian dari prestasi dan harga dirinya? Aku benar-benar merasa terhina saat itu.

_Satu kalimat yang tidak pernah hilang dari benakku, yang menyakitiku hingga sekarang. _

"_Dulu aku bangga sekali bisa memacari kamu, kamu banyak yang suka dan sepertinya hebat memiliki kamu. Tapi ternyata kamu tidak berguna, bisanya menyusahkan saja." _

Sampai saat ini rasa sakit hati itu belum menghilang. Bahkan ketika aku melihatnya seperti ini, aku masih gemetar ingin memukulnya.

Selalu sulit untuk memahami cara berfikir seorang Wu Yi Fan. _Dia pusat dunia ini. Ambisi, ego, kontrol. _Dia yang selalu sangat marah dan terhina setiap aku melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkannya atau lebih memilih bersama sahabat-sahabatku daripada bersamanya. Dia yang berani menyebut-nyebut uang dan bagaimana dia sudah susah payah membanting tulang untuk membiayai hidupku tiap aku melawan pendapat dan perintahnya.

Kuingat lagi, seperti itu juga dia memperlakukan teman-temannya.

_Semua orang membencinya. _Hidup di sekitar dia sudah menjadi neraka tersendiri bagi siapapun.

Ya, dia selalu punya segala cara untuk membalikan keadaan. Dia bisa membuat aku merasa bersalah padanya, bahkan walau sebenarnya dialah yang bersikap brengsek. Dia bisa membuatku mengemis-ngemis, menarik kakinya, walau dia sudah memukulku. Tiap aku ingat memori-memori itu, aku merasa sangat dipermalukan, jijik pada diriku sendiri.

_Ah, sungguh ironis. _

Aku lampiaskan semua itu dengan membencinya tanpa henti, bahkan ketika aku dan Yi Fan sudah tidak lagi bersama. Dan, sekarang dia terbaring disana. Tidak bisa berdiri penuh kekuasaan lagi. Dia jatuh dan mati. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang asing.

_Akhir yang hebat. _

Pasir merah telah ditumpah-tumpahkan ke atas tubuhnya. Semua orang menatapnya dengan airmata menggenang. Beberapa keluarga dan kerabat yang telah datang terdiam, merasa ikut terperosok ke dalam sana.

Kata-kata Chanyeol hyung, kata-kata perempuan itu, dan kata-katanya mulai masuk akal bagiku.

"_Apa kamu sudah puas menyakiti dan meninggalkanku? Ya, aku memang menyakiti semua orang yang aku kenal. Tapi, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku sayang kamu, Zi Tao." _

Pertanyaannya seakan menggaung di udara. Aku menatap dirinya yang semakin melesak ke dalam tanah.

_Dia ditinggalkan semua orang yang dia kenal, yang telah dia hancurkan. _

Dia sebar kebaikannya pada orang-orang asing ini. Hanya karena dia sadar dia merasa sendiri. Hanya agar mereka datang ke pemakamannya. Agar pemakamannya terlihat ramai, seakan dia orang baik.

"_**Apa sekarang aku sudah menjadi orang yang baik, Tao? Apa kamu sudah bisa memaafkan aku?" **_

Aku menutup mataku dan air mata merembes membasahi pipiku.

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_END OF THE STORY_ **

**Reverse Writing of Pemakaman**

**^Nagi's Bacotan^ **

**Eyoyoyoyo! Balik lagi nih gue dengan ff TaoRis/KrisTao yang kemaren. Versi yang dibaca dari bawah ke atas. Gimana? Gimana? Pada suka kan? Gue harap pada suka ye. ;)**

**Maap ye, kalo ffnya gaje, trus rada ato emang bener2 janggal. Habis susah buat nyamarin keganjalan ff ini. Hihihi**

**Hey, TaoRis/KrisTao shipper! Jangan gebukin gue karena bikin ff yang beginian yak. *gosok2 telapak tangan* Apalagi udah bikin Krisseu is det dimari, jadi perannya dikit. Tapi semoga kalian enjoy ya sama ceritanya~ ;D *kedip2centil***

**Okeh, nggak perlu panjang2 ngebacot!**

**Mind to review? Puhlease *mata anak sapi***


End file.
